PARKING TICKET LESSONS
by chetspet
Summary: This is in answer to a story written by another from Chet's angles


DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters or any of Emergency. Don't make any money, just in it for fun.   
  
  
  
This is an answer to THE PARKING TICKET written, very well, by terribv that I just read at AIIEFanfic.  
  
Parking ticket lessons  
  
It had been about eight days since John had goaded that policeman into putting all those extra violations onto Chet's car after losing to him in pool. Chet had NOT said one word or even mentioned it to anyone. This had Johnny really pissed, but he couldn't talk to anyone except Roy.  
  
And all Roy would say was, "I told you not to do it. That was NOT funny, it was mean. And all because of a dumb pool game. MAN!   
  
"If you noticed, Marco has been driving Chet in. I wouldn't be a bit surprised if YOU caused him to have his license suspended. You had no idea what Chet's driving record was like. I think you should confront him and apologize and offer to help him.   
  
"Man, for once I really feel sorry for Kelly and wish I could help him get you."  
  
With that said, Roy angrily continued dressing. When he finished, he saw John still standing there in shock.  
  
As he went into the kitchen for coffee, Roy said, "And by the way, Gage, don't talk to me unless necessary ok! AND I MEAN IT, YOU ASSHOLE!"  
  
As Roy stormed into the kitchen, the rest of 51A shift, including Chet, sat there in shock. None of them had ever seen Roy so angry and never thought it would be directed toward Gage, of all people.  
  
Johnny finally finished getting dressed, but he was so hurt by what Roy had said, he couldn't concentrate.  
  
He absentmindedly entered the kitchen and accepted a cup of coffee from Marco.  
  
Deciding to keep his distance from Roy, John sat on the couch and petted Henry.  
  
Roy, still fuming, said, "Hey, Chet. I've been meaning to ask you something?"  
  
"Yeah, Roy?"  
  
"Where's your car?"  
  
Johnny, as naive as ever, had decided Roy was no longer angry and laughed and said, "What? Did that old clunker finally die on you, Kelly?"  
  
Chet didn't even have a chance to think when Roy angrily walked over to John and said, "Who do you think you are? I told you not to talk to me and I meant it. And you have some nerve! After that rotten thing you did to Chet!  
  
"Chet, your car is in the shop, right?"  
  
"No, Roy, I wish Johnny were right." The Irishman sadly answered. "Some jerk got a cop to write me so many tickets that my car was impounded and my license revoked for six months.   
  
"Thanks to that BASTARD I've gotta do six months community service, too. Seems the guy mouthed off so much that there was a disorderly conduct charge against me when I went to pay."  
  
"WHAT!?" Johnny said in amazement.  
  
Roy, getting angrier and angrier with Johnny, just said, "What happened, Chet? You sound really upset and like the community service is not the end of it."  
  
"No, Roy, you are right.  
  
  
  
"Cap, I was going to tell you in private, but Marco already knows, so....  
  
"Not only do I have to do community service as a Street Cleaner, but..."  
  
Chet hung his head and began pacing the floor, very ashamed of what he was about to say to his crewmates.  
  
Finally, he stopped and faced away from his friends, too ashamed to face any of them.  
  
"Cap, I guess you didn't get the official word yet, or I wouldn't be here now. But I have been suspended, without pay, from the department for six months and must spend the next twelve weekends in the county jail. ALL BECAUSE OF A JOKE!  
  
"Well, GAGE, I know it was you and it isn't funny, not to me, anyway. Maybe to you with your sick sense of humor and revenge. HAPPY, NOW?"  
  
With that, Chet finally let his anger take over and he attacked Johnny. It took Marco and Mike to finally break the two men up, but not till after John ended up with a bloody nose. Roy held John back, while Marco held Chet.   
  
As he examined John, Roy looked over at Chet. He had slumped to the floor by the stove and was holding his head in his hands. From the way he was shaking, Roy could tell the guy was crying.  
  
"I told you, Johnny, that this was wrong.  
  
"See what happened?"  
  
"I didn't think, Roy. I was mad. You know, Kelly always pushes my buttons. I only thought a little innocent revenge is all."  
  
As he was patching up John, Roy called, "Marco, is Chet ok?"  
  
"Chet? You ok, mi amigo?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm ok, Roy, Marco. Gage, you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, Chet, I am. And I don't know if this means anything, but I am really sorry. I never thought this would happen, MAN!"  
  
Captain Stanley had left the room only to return hearing this.  
  
"Chet, pal, I have known since yesterday. Yes, you are suspended. MAN, I really wanted us to get at least one call before I had to do this.  
  
"But..Chet, I need you to hand over your badge and clean out your locker, ok? Oh, Chet, YOU ARE GOING TO BE PAID!  
  
"And Gage, YOU TOO! You are suspended for six months, as well, but WITHOUT pay! Maybe that will teach you to think before you act. AND there will be an official reprimand in your record.   
  
"HOW COULD YOU!? I thought you were more mature than that. AND OVER A STUPID POOL GAME!!"  
  
"I..I didn't think,"  
  
"That is one of your biggest problems, John. YOU NEVER THINK! You are one half of the best paramedic squad in Los Angeles and yet you act like a kid in grade school. What is your problem?"  
  
Johnny just turned over his badge and left. Not only was he totally ashamed, but he knew the captain was right. He really did have a lot of growing up to do and no time to do it in.  
  
Suddenly Marco said, ''Where is Chet? Anyone see him leave? I mean, he has no car. I have been taking him back and forth."  
  
They searched and found him sitting in his usual spot on Big Red, staring out into space. When he realized he wasn't alone, he said, "Just saying good-bye." And he jumped down, took off his gear and gave it all to Captain Stanley and began walking out.  
  
"Chet? What are you doing? You live in Venice, that's over forty minutes away by car. You could never walk it. Marco, here will drive you home, won't you pal?"  
  
"Of course, cap. C'mon Chet."  
  
"No, that is not necessary. I'll grab a cab or bus, just need to walk a bit. Ok? I just need some time to think. I'll be ok, I promise not to do anything stupid."  
  
Johnny was sitting in his Land Rover and called over to Chet, saying, "Hey, Chet, let me drive you home. It's the least I can do."  
  
Chet refused, saying, "Nothing personal, Gage, but I really don't think I want to be anywhere near you right now, OK?"  
  
"Ok, Chet, I understand. And I really am sorry. I am going to try to think of some way to make it up to you somehow."  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever you say, John. Bye." Chet wandered off.  
  
Suddenly John clapped his hands, he had an idea.  
  
Johnny drove to the Parker Center and asked to speak to someone in charge.   
  
He was introduced to a Captain Barker who heard him out and was already aware of Chet's situation. He had a cousin on the department who had apprised him.  
  
"Ok, wait one minute. I'll be right back."  
  
John wondered what was going on. He prayed he had not worsened Chet's already rotten situation.   
  
Captain Barker returned with a thick folder and sat down at his desk.  
  
"OK, Mr. Gage. I have Mr. Kelly's file here. He has not got an exactly spotless record, but mainly just for fire hydrant and bus stop parking.  
  
"What made you play such a mean joke on your fellow crewmate? I thought firemen, like us, were brothers in uniform?"  
  
"Yeah, well, I was pissed. We are always playing jokes on one another, but I went way too far on this one.   
  
"Isn't there some way I can help Chet? Pay the tickets, do his jail time or something. After all, it was me who mouthed off, not him."  
  
Captain Barker said, "Where is Mr. Kelly right now? I know he was suspended as well. Maybe we can work something out."  
  
"I don't really know, honestly, he is really angry and depressed. He was walking along the road."  
  
"OK." Captain Barker grabbed his handy-talkie and said, "Adam 14, this is Captain Barker. Be on the look out for a fireman named Chet Kelly. He is 5'6" with bushy hair, a moustache, and brown eyes. He is walking in your vicinity and is very depressed, having just been suspended from the department. I want him brought to my office, ASAP. BUT be gentle. THAT IS AN ORDER!"  
  
"10-4 Captain Adam-14 out."  
  
Thirty minutes later, a manacled and angry Chet Kelly was escorted to Captain Barker's office. He got even angrier when he saw John Gage sitting there.  
  
"Come to gloat, Gage?"  
  
"Mr. Kelly, please calm down. Why the cuffs, Dave?"  
  
"Well, Cap, seems Mr. Kelly here didn't believe Lou or I when we told him and he yelled, 'you aren't putting me in jail' and began running. We caught up to him and he punched Lou in the jaw and I cuffed him for resisting."  
  
"Well, ok, but please remove the cuffs and DO NOT PRESS CHARGES.  
  
"Mr. Kelly, please relax! YOU are not arrested. I want to speak with you."  
  
Chet visibly relaxed once the handcuffs were off and sat down, but as far away from John as he could, without leaving the room. He was still very angry and hurt by all that was happening, and all over a damn pool game.   
  
"Mr. Kelly, Mr. Gage would either of you like a cup of coffee?"  
  
Both men accepted.  
  
"Ok, Mr. Kelly. Mr. Gage here has filled me in on what really happened that night and I agree that your punishment was very harsh under the circumstances.  
  
"Here is what I can do. I am going to go over your case and decide how I can help you, but please give me a couple of days ok?  
  
"Let's see, it is Tuesday. I will definitely have an answer by Friday for you. Is your phone number still 555-5034?"  
  
Chet shocked, just nodded his head.  
  
"OK, then you are both free to go.  
  
"Mr. Gage?"  
  
"Yes, Captain Barker?"  
  
"Wait until you hear from Mr. Kelly, ok?"  
  
"Yes, sir. OK, Chet?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ok, Mr. Kelly, will you be returning home with Mr. Gage or do you want a ride in a squad car?"  
  
"NO, I'll go with John, thanks, sir."  
  
Smiling at the two men, Captain Barker said, "Ok, no problem."  
  
The rest of the week dragged for Chet. Without a car, he had nowhere to go. He refused to call his mom or brother-having been too ashamed to tell either of them.  
  
On Thursday, Chet received an unexpected visit from his mom.  
  
"Chet? Why did you not tell me?" Mary Kelly scolded.  
  
"T..Tell you what, mom? I took a couple of days off. I got a cold. I'll be ok. Nothing to worry about."  
  
"C'mon, Chester. You could never lie, especially to me. Did you forget your brother, Dennis Kelly, is a policeman?"  
  
It then hit him-due to his depression, he had completely forgotten that. OF course, Den knew and told mom.  
  
"Stupid, huh? I did forget. But does he know that Captain Barker is going to help me?"  
  
"Yes, he told me how it was all John Gage's fault. I already spoke with that young man and gave him a piece of my mind. I also told him you would never do anything down right mean like that!"  
  
Chet smiled, knowing how formidable this little Irish woman could be.  
  
"You know, mom, usually I would be pissed, but not now. Thanks. John does deserve to be taken down a peg or two.  
  
"But, he is willing to try to help me."  
  
"I know he told me. When do you have to go back to Parker Center?"  
  
"Captain Barker said he would call me by Friday."  
  
Suddenly Chet's telephone rang-AND it was Captain Barker.  
  
"Mr. Kelly? Captain Barker here. I think I've found the answer. Could you and Mr. Gage please be here within the hour?"  
  
"Definitely Captain, see you then."  
  
Hanging up, he called John and told him to meet him at headquarters.  
  
Chet's mom drove him there and waited in the lobby for her son, saying the Rosary while waiting.  
  
Chet and John walked together up to Captain Barker's office. Upon arriving, they met Captain Hank Stanley smiling at them.  
  
"Hi men."  
  
"Hi, Cap" Both men said.   
  
Captain Barker gestured for all three men to sit.  
  
"Ok, first of all, Mr. Kelly. All charges against you have been dropped-here is your license and keys. You can pick up your car any time you want. NO community service or jail time. According to Captain Stanley you are due to return to work tomorrow. OK?"  
  
Chet just sat there, too stunned and happy to talk.  
  
Captain Stanley laughed and said, "Well, Joe, looks like somebody finally made our Chet Kelly speechless!"  
  
Captain Barker's smile faded as he looked at John.  
  
"Mr. Gage, now about you. I considered your case carefully. I know you didn't mean harm, but as an adult you should definitely have known better. I don't know about your status at the fire department, but I have charged you with one count of slander and one count of disorderly conduct.  
  
"These charges carry a fee of $200.00 each. It is up to Mr. Kelly if there are any other repercussions for the slander charge.   
  
"But in the disorderly conduct charge, I think a month jail time on the county farm might be a good idea.  
  
"Your license is revoked for a period of six months.  
  
"Captain Stanley, do you have anything to add?"  
  
Captain Stanley was a little surprised at the harshness of Gage's punishment, but relieved at the leniency of Chet's. This was one time when the Phantom was innocent.  
  
"I am sorry, Gage, but I was ordered to continue your suspension, without pay, for six s.  
  
"Joe, don't you think Gage's punishment is a bit too harsh? Why couldn't he do community service or something?"  
  
Johnny, in shock, stared at the floor. Chet, although happy for himself, for horrible for John.  
  
Finally finding his voice, he said, "Captain Barker, sir?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Kelly?"  
  
"I don't want Johnny to have to pay for the slander. I am not going to press any charges. It was only a joke.   
  
"Can't you be more lenient please? We really are good friends and he is one of the best paramedics around.  
  
"I've put my life in his hands many times. PLEASE?"  
  
Captain Barker looked at the three firemen and considered all he'd heard.   
  
"Well, here is what I can do.   
  
"Mr. Gage, I can't rescind the fees or suspended license but I can arrange for you to do community service instead, ok?"  
  
"Y..Yes, sir. Anything at all."  
  
"Well, seeing as you are a paramedic and I don't want you to lose your skills or certification, I would say three months of visits to prisons giving lectures and teaching emergency training to staff as well as CPR training."  
  
"OK?"  
  
John, relieved just nodded and smiled like a little boy. Chet was relieved too, as was Stanley.  
  
"Any questions, gentlemen?"  
  
"Yes, sir, when does my community service start?"  
  
"Good question.   
  
"It will start on Monday. I figure two weeks at each facility should be more than enough. The county will provide protection and the necessary equipment.  
  
'Your first stop will be the LA County Jail, then the City Jail, then Pasadena, and then the State Hospital in Torrance.   
  
"Ok, that will be three months at two weeks each,. OK?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Well, if there are no more questions, you are all free to go.   
  
"I'll see you on Monday at 9am Mr. Gage."  
  
All three men got up and Johnny, although visibly upset, was very glad for Chet.  
  
"Chet, thanks man for sticking up for me, especially after what I did to you!"  
  
"C'mon, Johnny, knowing you like I know you, it was done innocently.  
  
"Cap, is there no way John can get reinstated earlier?"  
  
"No, Chet, Chief McConnikee was quite angry and adamant. It took a lot of coaxing to get it to six months and not a year. So, believe me, John you are lucky."  
  
"I know, Cap. I just hope Roy can forgive me. You know, he hasn't spoken to me since Monday. I even tried calling and he hung up. "  
  
Chet and Captain Stanley both promised John they would straighten things out when they got to work on Friday.  
  
  
  
? 


End file.
